Patients who are poor risks, for remaining in psychotherapy due to lack of skills, are offered a program for preparation designed to increase their access to inner experience and affect. Sixteen patients will be monitored for 8 nights in a Sleep Laboratory and have their dreams collected and discussed. Sixteen patients will be awakened in non-dreaming periods as a control. Eight patients will attempt to model dream recall and understanding by watching a film and sixteen patients will have no prior preparation. Drop out rate in first 10 hours of treatment and level of self-exploration in the first and tenth psychotherapy hour will be the dependent measures.